As the Internet is quickly becoming an integral part of everyday living, advertisements provided via the Internet has become a significant source of income for vendors that provide Internet-based services.
For example, Internet served advertisements that accompany applications (such as Gmail™) may not be served, viewed or measured when such applications are used in their offline mode. More specifically, Internet applications like Gmail™ may be accessed when the user is not connected to the Internet; however, Internet served advertisements that accompany such applications may not be served, viewed, or measured when such applications are used in their offline mode. This prevents Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) from being able to earn advertising revenue with their applications when such applications are accessed offline.
Accordingly, when a computing device is offline, advertising revenues may not be securely accounted for or realized.